Alma y Espíritu
by fsazocar
Summary: Ala y Espíritu cuenta una historia vinculada al cortometraje "Alma" y trata principalmente de una niña que se obsesiona por conseguir algo.


**Alma y Espíritu**

A sur de Chile, en la región de la Araucanía, habitaba una niña llamada Alma de 9 años de edad, tenía los ojos color verde como el bosque y el pelo rubio como el trigo. Vivía en una pequeña casa de madera muy acogedora junto a su madre, padre y hermana. La mamá, llamada Vida, tenía 45 años, pelo café oscuro y de contextura delgada, ella trabajaba todas las noches realizando alfajores para en las mañanas venderlos fuera del colegio de sus hijas. El papá, llamado Voluntad, tenía 58 años y pelo rubio, no trabajaba y era mantenido por su mujer. La hermana, llama Espíritu, era menor, y tenía 7 años, ambas asistían al mismo colegio todas las mañanas puntualmente, a pesar del frío que calaba sus huesos.

Un día sábado por la mañana, Alma decidió salir de su casa sin avisarle a nadie, era un día muy frío, caía nieve por montón y era difícil caminar por la ciudad, iba muy abrigada, con gorro guantes y bufanda. Al llegar a la avenida principal se encuentra con una tienda que enfrente tenía una pizarra y decide escribir su nombre "Alma", se gira y observa que en la vitrina de la tienda hay muchas muñecas de tamaños semejantes y variadas en cuanto a vestimenta, color de piel y ojos. Mientras estaba observando se encuentra con una muñeca que vestía igual que ella, su mismo color de cacheta, los mismo ojos, los mismos accesorios como guantes, bufanda y gorro. Alma… no lo podía creen, tenía enfrente a su otro yo, era igual a ella, Alma… estaba conmocionada, solo pensó en ir corriendo rápidamente donde su hermana a contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que había contemplado con sus propios ojos, lo igual que era a ella esa extraña muñeca sobre la mesa en la vitrina de la tienda.

Alma corrió rápidamente hacia su casa, nadie debía sorprenderla llegando ese día sábado porque había salido sin permiso, corrió raudamente hasta llegar a la casa acogedora que habitaba, entró desenfrenadamente y se dirigió a la pieza de su hermana Espíritu, estaba durmiendo por lo que la despertó tocando su delicada mano pequeña, Espíritu estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que Alma decidió moverla sin precaución alguna y exclamó.

-"Espíritu, Espíritu, despierta, despierta, debes venir conmigo, no sabes lo que acabo de ver, es algo… es algo inexplicable, ven, levántate, acompáñame, rápido, antes que se vaya".

Espíritu no entendía lo que hablaba su hermana, ella solo mencionó

-"¿Qué?, de que hablas, te has vuelto loca, anda a acostarte, es muy temprano aún"

Alma insistió:

-Ven Espíritu, acompáñame, vamos, no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

A Espíritu no lo quedó nada más que levantarse de su cama y acompañar a su hermana donde ella dijera. Se abrigó tanto y más que su hermana Alma, y se dirigieron a la avenida principal caminando lentamente, porque Espíritu estaba un poco dormida aún.

Llegaron a la avenida principal y Alma se encuentra con la misma tienda y la pizarra enfrente de ella y pensó que su hermana debía hacer lo mismo (escribir su nombre), entonces le dijo

-Espíritu, ve, escribe tu nombre en aquella pizarra con esa tiza.

Espíritu sin titubear y solo complaciendo a lo que decía su hermana escribió su nombre en la pizarra y luego se giraron a observar la tienda que estaba enfrente. Alma no lo podía creer, ahora no solo estaba su otro yo, sino que también el de… el de su hermana Espíritu. Ambas se quedaron pasmadas, no podían hablar, no podían creer lo que tenían enfrente, era espantoso saber que existía una muñeca igual, idénticas a ellas dos. Estaban tan consternadas con lo que estaban observando que no hicieron nada, se quedaron quietas, pero luego de unos minutos, intentaron ingresar a la tienda, y al girar la manilla de la puerta se dieron cuenta que no estaba cerrada, abrieron lentamente y se dirigieron con mucha precaución hacia sus otros yo. Caminaron hacía las muñecas, sus piernas temblaban, no podían creer que estaban llegando hacía las muñeca que habían visto a través de la vitrina. Cuando finalmente estaban a un paso de ellas, estas corrieron por todos los estantes de la tienda, sin razón alguna, escapaban y escapaban, hasta alcanzar el último de estos estantes. Alma y Espíritu decidieron trepar, se subieron sobre una silla y estiraban sus brazos casi sintiendo que iban a aflojar, hasta que finalmente las alcanzaron, las tomaron de la mano y se bajaron con ellas de las sillas. Alma estaba en la tienda con su otro yo y Espíritu también estaba con su otro yo.

Lo único que pensaron hacer fue correr, correr rápidamente de vuelta a casa con las nuevas muñecas que habían sacado de la tienda, porque ellas creían que les correspondían, que les pertenecían por ser iguales a ellas. Llegaron a su casa y cada una las guardo en caja, sin que su mamá o papá se percatara de lo que habían hecho. Alma y Espíritu, volvieron a dormir, tranquilas y felices porque tenían a su lado a una muñeca igual a cada una.


End file.
